1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an opening/closing body inspection apparatus and an opening/closing body inspection method for evaluating the closing performance of an opening/closing body.
2. Background Information
The closing performance of opening/closing bodies such as doors and trunk lids is evaluated as part of automobile pre-shipment inspections. For example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. 2005-001543 proposes a door closing inspection device for evaluating the closing performance of a door using a load cell and an angular velocity sensor.
In this door closing inspection device, the load cell and angular velocity sensor are attached to the door being inspected, and the load placed upon the door and the angular velocity of the door when closed by a worker are measured. This arrangement makes it possible to assess whether the door has been completely closed at a closing speed equal to or less than a specified value on the basis of the load upon the door, the angular velocity of the door, and movement distance as calculated from the door length.